


Ballroom dancing

by thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers/pseuds/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's partner is gone- Sherlock steps in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballroom dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby

"You’re taking dancing?" Sherlock questioned one afternoon, when John was pacing, annoyed. 

"Yes, yes, I told you this /weeks/ ago. I started taking ballroom dancing, but my partner is an hour late, and- Oh. They aren’t coming. Just great." John sighed, sitting down. "I was really looking forward to it. I was really getting good at dipping her." 

"Oh, was that the woman who was coming over? I thought she was your new lover, with the looks you were giving her and the way her hair was-"

"No, of course not. She wasn’t." John said, brushing him off. "She was nothing but my partner, she was teaching me my ballroom dancing." 

"I know a little bit about ballroom dancing, John." 

"Mm? What’s that?" 

"I used to dance. Mostly ballet, but I know how to do most ballroom dancing, if you wanted me to show you." Sherlock said, and John thought about it.

“Alright…” John said finally, assuming the position. Sherlock stood, taking position with John, pulling him close, starting to dance. “Let me lead damnit!” John grumbled annoyed, and Sherlock chuckled. 

"I would if you were leading me the right direction, I would." Sherlock looked at him, and John flushed. 

"Fine, fine, you can lead." John mumbled, and Sherlock did, dancing with him, finally dipping him. "I… I was supposed to dip you." John flushed hard, looking up at Sherlock who shook his head. 

"Nope. I was to dip you so I could kiss you." Sherlock whispered before he kissed him passionately. 

John didn’t protest.


End file.
